


Return

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [31]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Yuuko returns back to the shop. Not Canon!





	Return

She had finally returned to him, to her home that was entrusted to him. Yuuko gave Watanuki a kiss on his forehead as he closed his eyes, and when he reopened them he found himself standing in front of the empty lot in which used to hold the shop.

“Go to him, Watanuki He has waited long enough to hear your answer.” Yuuko voice whispered in his ear. 

“Watanuki, what are you doing outside are you going answer someone wish?” A familiar voice said from beside him. Watanuki turned to see Doumeki. Watanuki reused to his side as he started to cry.

“What is wrong?” Doumeki asked. “Are you hurt?” 

“No, you big idiot,” Watanuki said in a gasp as tears streamed down his cheeks.

“Then why are you crying then?” Doumeki asked wiping away some of the tears.

“Yuuko came back,” Watanuki whispered leaning heavily against the other Doumeki’s eyes are wide for a second before wrapping his arms around Watanuki in a hug.

“Don’t worry I will be there for you,” Doumeki said.

“No that is not it. I finally get to be here with you,” Watanuki said before leaning up to press a kiss against Doumeki’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is January is usually about a new beginning and starting on new year resolutions. So obviously January theme is New Beginnings.
> 
> Next Month theme is Love, (of all kinds from family to love love).
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
